Capturing Monsters
Struggling to get some 3-star monsters? Tired of your 1 and 2 stars monsters? Finished Story Mode and don't know what to do with your energy? Well, this guide is for you! Throughout Story Mode we can find several maps, where each one will have a different set of wild monsters. All 0-star and 1-star monsters can be found in every map, but only certain 2 and 3 stars monsters appear in certain maps. At the end of this page, is a complete list of their appearances, and after it a probability table of their appearances. To capture a monster you have to battle it, performing a song and completing its objectives. However, even if you complete them, a random number generator (RNG) method determines if you get the monster. The RNG creates a random number; if that number is in a certain range, you keep the monster. Keep in mind that a monster with more stars will have a smaller range of numbers for you to keep the monster. Don't get frustrated even if after 10 attempts, a 3 stars monster doesn't get captured - the magic of RNG is that in 3 more tries, you'll have the potential to get 2 of them in a row. The chances of catching monsters (or not), as well as their appearances are random, but you can kind of influence what monsters you'll find. When displaying monsters in the map, an RNG method determines the different monsters that are shown; the monsters that appear on every map are equal in rarity. For instance, if there is a 2-star monster in a map, there will be one in EVERY map. Sometimes, the RNG rolls a bunch of 0-star and 1-star monsters, but we can make the game's RNG roll again. In order to do this, we can do 2 different things: * The first option is to Spin the Grabs. One roll is enough for the game's RNG to do the roll, so don't use more than one of them at once unless necessary (such as having more than 3 rolls in storage). If the result is not of your liking, just reroll. * The second option is fusing them with other monsters. Each time you fuse a monster with another one, the game's RNG does the reroll. If you don't feel lucky, you can fuse your monsters one by one, but this costs more coins than fusing all your monsters in one go, so I won't recommend it. You'll most likely find 2-star monsters before running out of rerolls; I recommend going for them even if you already have full 3 stars teams as you can salvage them to get essences that you can use to get a 3-star monster in the essence trader. Also, after beating a monster, the RNG reroll happens regardless of whether you capture it or not. Going with the above approach, it's advised you do this using the lowest energy cost of Story Maps - Stay at Lost Temple (energy cost = 6) until you see a 3-star monster in the map, then move to the map that has the 3-star monster you are hunting. To locate the 3-star monster you require, check the following table (Sakura has no monsters):